


All The Good Mornings

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [30]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had some talk on twitter with the lovely @xwhenlovefails about that <a href="http://instagram.com/p/eMJMjhlmvE/#"> pic</a> Sauli posted, the rest just happend... I hope you like it ;)<br/>Written for Glam100 Prompt #99: Double Trouble</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xWhenLoveFails](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xWhenLoveFails).



  
Adam groaned into his pillow. Why couldn’t they let him sleep in today? He'd recorded half of the night and fell into bed like a dead man after he got home in the morning hours. Now he was still in bed and could hear Sauli and Tommy laughing in the bathroom.   


Obviously they were up to something, something that would force him to get up and leave the warm and cozy bed.

He pressed his head further in the pillows, hoping he could get some more sleep. Then he could hear the door opening and they were in the bedroom. 

_ -3- _

The bed dipped twice when they jumped on it. Adam was annoyed. 

“Hey, I’m sleeping here…” he mumbled in the pillows, only to get a chuckle in response. 

They started to move around in bed and it was clear that his sleeping time was over now. He sighed and turned around, a snippy remark on his lips. Then he looked at them and every word died in his throat. 

_ Holy fuck! _

Sauli and Tommy were sitting on the bed in front of him. They had both bunny ears on their heads, otherwise they were completely naked. And they were kissing. 

_ -3- _

His cock showed interest and he swallowed hard while he watched them making out. 

“You two are so in trouble!” 

They laughed between their kisses. Sauli pulled away to look at Adam, while Tommy started to lick along Sauli’s neck. 

“Double trouble actually.” 

Adam laughed. “Do you plan to make it a triple at some point?” 

Tommy bit Sauli’s neck, causing him to moan. Then they crawled towards Adam, their bunny ears wiggling above their faces. 

“Oh yes, my bunnies, come here!” 

They rolled their eyes in unison and then leaned down to lick along Adam’s cock. 

_ “Oh my fuck!”  _

_ -3- _

They pushed him down on his back, as he tried to get up. 

“Just let us take care of you.” Tommy’s voice was like velvet. 

Adam leaned back in the pillows and enjoyed their attention. Their mouths and tongues worked his shaft up and down. They sucked, nibbled and licked over and over. And just when he thought he couldn’t take it any longer, Sauli took him all the way down his throat, while Tommy sucked one of his balls into his mouth. Adam came hard then, watching Sauli’s bunny ears moving above his cock. 

Double trouble was the best. 


End file.
